REDLIGHT Virus
The REDLIGHT Virus, codenamed "DX-1118A," was a highly deadly and infectious agent created by Gentek to be used as a Bio-Weapon. Initially part of the Carnival experiments, it went rampant during the Outbreak in Hope, Idaho, which was instigated by the pathogen's perfect host, Elizabeth Greene. Though the Outbreak was contained by Blackwatch, the virus was kept by Gentek to continue experimenting and developing further strains. This lead to the creation of the BLACKLIGHT Virus by Dr. Alex Mercer. The REDLIGHT Virus continues to exist within the body of Elizabeth Greene, who is using it to spread her own infection aside from Mercer. History Hope, Idaho Back in 1969, the REDLIGHT Virus was created as an experimental Bio-Weapon. Tested in secret on the population of the fake town of "Hope," Idaho, the REDLIGHT quickly grew out of control as an infected army was created; the only one who remained intelligent was Elizabeth Greene, whose body was perfect for developing the REDLIGHT. The town was destroyed by Blackwatch, and Elizabeth was detained for further study. First New York Outbreak Elizabeth Greene was released by Alex Mercer, unaware of the threat she posed. After she escaped Gentek, Greene quickly took control of the spreading BLACKLIGHT Virus, supplementing it with her REDLIGHT as she quickly gained ground throughout Manhattan island. However, due to the combined efforts of Mercer, the National Guard, and Blackwatch, Elizabeth Greene was defeated, though she was recaptured instead of killed. Second New York Outbreak Elizabeth Greene remained in Gentek captivity, the information of her existance and survival kept Top Secret to only the highest military personnel. Despite this, Mercer knew she was still alive, and eventually plotted to use her to have one of his rebellious Evolved, Samantha Greene, killed off. Infiltrating Gentek, Mercer released Elizabeth from her prison, immediately fleeing the building just as Samantha arrived with her partner, Sabrina Galloway. Elizabeth attacked the pair with a horde of Hunters, using tendrils to capture Samantha. Having restrained her, Elizabeth was able to sense the Evolved BLACKLIGHT strain present within Samantha's body; desiring to use it for herself, Elizabeth seduced and mated with her, infecting Samantha with her REDLIGHT virus and using her to spawn a new "Mother" creature the next day. Releasing the creature with Samantha inside, Elizabeth took her other REDLIGHT creatures and fled out of sight. It is unknown where they are hiding now. Infection The REDLIGHT is highly contagious, and can be contracted by various means: *Physical Contact: If a non-infected person is bitten, scratched, or simply touches another infected with REDLIGHT, the virus can spread quickly through the victim, resulting in infection. *Exposure: Coming into contact with objects that have the virus present, such as Infected Water Towers and Hives, can result in the infectious agent spreading through other creatures. *Bodily Fluid Contact: Infectious bodily fluids and materials are capable of infecting others through open wounds or spores in the skin. *Injection: The virus can infect others through injection directly into the body. Effects Once the REDLIGHT enters a host body, it is almost impossible to prevent infection or remove the virus. Depending on the individual's constitution and health, and the amount they are infected with, a person can take days to develop symptoms, or turn into ravenous creatures within seconds. However, given the high lethality rate of 99.999%, almost everyone who contracts the virus suffers death at some point. Very few are known to survive infection; those that do demonstrate increased physical capabilities, but are ultimately altered by the virus and made into something "other" than human. Infected are linked together through a sort of Hive Mind, which can be exploited by an intelligent agent such as Elizabeth Greene. The REDLIGHT's highly mutative and transformative properties enable its intelligent hosts a great degree of control of the infection present within their bodies and the bodies of others. This can be used to specifically alter themselves for specific purposes, such as enhancing strength and speed, or spawning various creatures such as Hunters and Hydras. Infected Creatures (First Outbreak) During the First BLACKLIGHT Outbreak, some infected creatures were born from Elizabeth Greene's will; others were spawned from BLACKLIGHT infection, such as Hunters, but were still largely controlled by her. They developed in Hives located throughout Manhattan, or bred in Infected Water Towers. Carriers Carriers are ordinary people who have been infected by the base strain of the REDLIGHT, but have yet to show symptoms of infection such as ravaging insanity and bodily transformation. While they carry the Virus, they appear fully healthy and fine from the outside, and may not even know that they are infected until it's too late. They pose no conventional threat, though the Virus is present within their bodies which could compromise safety and security within clean areas. Infected Civillians Infected citizens are ordinary people who have been infected by the base strain of the REDLIGHT virus and have undergone minor mutations, becoming carnivorous walking corpses virtually devoid of intelligence and driven completely by their base instinct to feed and procreate the virus by infecting others. Their augmented characteristics include higher pain tolerance, enhanced strength, and various different growths and deformities. Their attacks, while lethal to non-infected humans, pose almost no threat to armored vehicles and greater infected beings. The largest threat that they present is a minor hindrance, even when they gather en masse. These Infected behave like the generic zombie. Walkers Walkers are humans who have been infected with a slightly enhanced strain of the Virus, making them superior to Infected Civillians. Most walkers are bare-headed, bloated, and dark-skinned. Others are more lean and lack skin entirely. Walkers are highly mutated, giving them increased muscle mass and numerous deformities, such as a protruding blade on one arm. Hunters Hunters were the shock troops of the Infected. They were usually found spawning from Infected Water Towers and Hives. At one point a human, they were drastically altered by the Virus, making them much larger and stronger than human beings. When found in pairs or larger groups, they were capable of destroying armored vehicles, including Tanks, and could threaten aircraft that flew too close by leaping on board or hurling obstacles at them. They were Elizabeth Greene's elite infected. While Hunters are no longer present in NYZ as Mercer replaced them with Brawlers, they are still used by Elizabeth Greene for her REDLIGHT infection. Leader Hunters Leader Hunters were created to guide and direct lesser Hunters in spreading the infection. Larger and more powerful than Hunters, Leader Hunters were incredibly dangerous and more difficult to kill, having two brains and spines as well as enhanced musculature and a thicker hide. They were able to summon more Hunters to their side. Hydra Hydras are large, tentacle-like incarnations of the REDLIGHT virus. They possess a jagged, horizontal maw at their end that gives them a forked appearance. A Hydra will emerge from the ground when it senses a threat, such as a tank or a helicopter. When the enemy moves outside of the Hydra's range, however, it will retreat underground once more, possibly to move to a more effective location. Mother Greene, having near complete mastery over the redlight Virus and its mutations, made the "Mother" form as a defense against the Bloodtox. Erupting from the ground to confront Mercer and the military, she appears as a repulsive mass of infected biological matter standing over 20 feet in height. The mass is supported by something resembling a spinal column, which is protected by three thick, tentacle-like growths. It was first defeated and destroyed during the First Outbreak when Mercer fought against Elizabth Greene. Later, Greene created a second "Mother" after her release from Gentek, this time having Samantha Greene slaved to its will to dish out devastation in the Red Zone while she escaped captivity.